


Incident

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Voyeurism, incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Hermione sees Severus one day and from there she couldn't concentrate as she thinks about Severus and his well hung cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP.
> 
> I usually don't write Hermione stories and especially Hermione pairing with Severus. I read the pairing but I think this may be my first in writing the pairing.
> 
> Enjoy the oneshot!
> 
> \--------

"Are you crazy?!" Ron and Harry shrieked at Hermione as they were inside the Room of Requirement.

"Of course I'm not," Hermione replied huffing.

"She must be sick mate if she's thinking about that greasy bastard that way," Ron said.

"I think Ron's right, Hermione. Maybe you do need to go to the infirmary," Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not sick, Harry. My feelings for Professor Snape are legitimate and the both of you don't know why," She said.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Hermione," Harry said slowly as Ron nodded.

"I know and I thank you for that," Hermione said with a smile.

\--------

It happened almost a month ago when Hermione was doing her Double Potions research. She was getting frustrated as the one book she needed was already checked out. The alternative books of that book wasn't any help.

So she decided to leave the library and take her chances with Professor's Snape help. She decided to go and check his office which was down at the dungeons right next to the classroom. Along the way, some Slytherins taunted her but she ignored it.

She arrived at the destination but stopped right in front of the door. She took a deep breath but before entering the office, she saw that the door was opened. She heard a moan coming from inside and feeling mischievous, she peeked in to see if everything was alright.

Her mouth dropped opened on what she saw. There, right in front of the desk, was Severus Snape who was facing the door nakedly. Her eyes roamed Severus body and then down to his cock. Her eyes went wide at the sheer size of it as Severus stroked his cock, oblivious to the audience he had.

She hadn't seen that large of a size since she caught her dad masturbating one day while her mum was out off the house. Just looking at that size made her mouth starting to drool. She wanted to go over there and suck him off.

How was she able to listen to him in class now after seeing that cock?!

\-------

She was right as ever since that day she barely could concentrate during Double Potions. Her next exam grade was barely an A grade that made both Ron and Harry shocked as well as the other Gryffindors.

"How'd you get an Acceptable, Hermione? It should be Outstanding!" Ron exclaims.

"Why not talk with Professor Snape, Hermione?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looks up and saw that Professor Snape was talking with one of his Slytherin students. Sensing that someone was watching him, Severus turns around and saw Hermione. He gave her a glare that made Hermione turned to look at Harry quickly.

"I'll just stick with this grade," Hermione said.

The next incident happened when she was trying to make a potion during class a few days ago. She wasn't paying attention as a Slytherin student dropped something into her potion and scurried off. When she put in the next ingreident, her potion began boiling and exploded right in front of her making everyone around her stare in shock.

The Slytherins laughed as Severus stroded over. "Ms. Granger, I'm not sure what's going on with you, but detention, this Friday night!" He snapped.

"But sir, it wasn't my fault!" Hermione exclaims as she knew it was useless to argue anyway.

"Forty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Severus said as Hermione heard groaning from behind her. "Clean up this mess before I really take out more points," Severus said angrily as he turns around to go back to the front of the class. "That goes for all of you. Class is dismissed early," he said.

"Nice going on pissing him off," Ron whispered to her as Hermione didn't say anything.

\-------

"Well, good luck Hermione," Harry said as he and Ron had walked with her to her detention that Friday night.

"Harry, what did you do with Professor Snape during your detention?" She asked.

"Writing lines for four hours. That man loves to see me in pain," Harry muttered.

"Scrubbing cauldrons," Ron said unhappily.

Hermione sighed as she knocked on the door before going inside. It was time to face him.

\-------

"Miss Granger, do you know why you're here," Severus said without looking up from what he was writing.

"I think I do," Hermione replied as she sat at the table that was nearest his desk.

Severus stood up as he walks over to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione fidgeted nervously as the large cock was almost in front of her but hidden behind the clothing.

Severus raises an eyebrow at Hermione's nervousness and he remembered what happened a month ago. 

\------

Albus Dumbledore just had left after speaking with him as Severus saw that he didn't fully closed the door.

Severus didn't want to get up and close it. Instead he wanted to masturbate and was hoping that someone would catch him. He did a quiet spell as all of his clothing disappeared.

He sat at a nearby chair and he spread his legs. He wasn't hard yet and so he decided to think about women. The thought went towards to Miss Hermione Granger. He imagined her riding his cock and seeing those big, large breasts bounced.

Severus began to stroke his cock and pretty soon he had his eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure. Unknown to him, the said person was watching him.

\-------

Severus smirked as he stared at the young woman in front of him who was trying to avoid looking at him. He did a quiet spell that made his clothes disappeared. "Miss Granger?" Severus said slowly.

Hermione looked up and gasped as she saw him fully naked from top to bottom. She saw his large cock hanging and she couldn't help but licked her lips. "It's so hung," Hermione said.

"Why not suck it? But first, take off your clothes," Severus said.

Hermione nodded eagerly as she stood up and began to take off her clothes. She watches Severus did a locking and silencing charm before putting his wand down nearby. Once her clothes were gone, she watches Severus licked his lips.

"You're breasts are huge, Miss Granger. Has anyone seen them?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head as she went around the table to stand before Severus. Severus stares right back as Hermione smiles and knelt down in front of him. Before Severus could say anything, Hermione had begun to stroke his cock making him moan.

She licked the tip of his cock before taking the whole entire cock in her mouth. Severus gasped before he put his hand at the back of her head to bring her forward and deeper while sucking him.

It was indeed going to be a long night for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? I might do more stories later on with this pairing.


End file.
